World Righted
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Bella, comes back to La Push to live with her father after her mother took her away three years earlier. She is looking foward to being with her friends once again. She isn't expecting to be loved by one of them though Sam/Bella imprint.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight.

Bella POV

I stepped off the plane feeling the icy rain hit my face. It felt good to be home after three years away. A dark period in my life. My mother had pretty much kidnapped me in the dead of night and forced me to move to Phoenix with her. I didn't even get to say good bye to Jake or Quill or Sam or my best friend Leah none of them. I had contact with my dad but we both decided at the time that it was better to let me turn. sixteen and ask a judge for emancipation. It was easier than going through a lengthy custody battle. It had taken a year and I was now seventeen but I finally had gotten the desired papers and after a lot of yelling and screaming my mother was forced to let me leave.

I stared around the airport looking for the man that I had missed so much over the last three years. I spotted him. The minuet my eyes landed on him I ran through with all I was worth to get to him. He opened his arms and I let myself fall into them. I was home at last. "Hello daddy." I smiled at him. Pulling a bit out of his embrace.

"Baby girl it's so good to see you." He smiled holding me a bit tighter. " Here let me get your bags." He grabbed the two bags I had brought with me. "This isn't much Bells."

"Well I have been living in Arizona its not exactly La Push weather wise." I replied smartly.

"Ah Bells It's so good to have you home." He chuckled opening the door to the La Push police cruiser and placing my bags with in them. As I got into the passenger seat. We started out of Port Angeles and towards the tiny Indian reserve my father and the rest of his people lived on called La push.

"So how is everyone?"

"Well Sam is my deputy and Jake Quill and Embrey are driving me crazy Paul and Jared don't help with all there pranks and trying to get Seth Colin and Brady involved which just pisses Leah off. "

"And….." I winked at him. "How's Sue."

"Sue's good." I could see the blush starting up his face. And decided to change the subject I would get more details out of Sue and Leah later.

"So Sam's your deputy." I decided to start a new line of questioning.

"Yeah for about a year now. " I thought back on Sam he was four years older than me which would make him 21 right now. As I got lost in my own musing I wasn't paying attention as we pulled into La push. "Bella we're here." I smiled as I looked out the window. We pulled in front of the house that was so familiar to me. I practically yanked the door off the car and ran towards the wooden front door. Dad close at my heels He swung the door open for me and I silently crept into the living room where I heard boisterous laughter. I had told dad to surprise everyone with my home coming and I suspected that Sue was at the restaurant. I stood in the living room door way not making a sound and just listening to my friends.

"I can't believe you let her get away with that." Seth crowed. I wondered what he was talking about.

"Well" Jake shrugged.

"Well that's all you have to say. You don't ever let any of us drive your car." Jared whined. Next thing I knew a pillow went flying a Jared's head and Leah spoke.

"Yes Well he loves me." What I saw next shocked me. Leah leaned over and kissed Jacob. I decided then was the time to let myself be known.

"Well, Well I leave for a few years and these two hook up has the world came to an end." All there heads popped up and stared at me. But when set seemed to be staring even more intently then any other. I locked eyes with Sam and my world seemed to stand still everything seemed to cease to exist everything but me and him and I gasped.

"Bella" I heard everyone rushing around me. But it was like I was frozen I couldn't move I felt Leah's arms go around me and some how I made my arms go around her.

"Bella, Bella are you ok." I tried to shake my self out of it. And turned to Leah Sam seemed to still be frozen.

"So you and Jake I didn't think you went for the younger men?" I teased her.

"Yes….Well …..Its …..Complicated" She stuttered.

"I'm sure it is." I smiled at her. And turned to the rest of the occupants of the room. "Well boys I'm home." They all rushed to hug me. I felt myself being swung up into the arms of Jared and the Paul and then on down the row. When I reached Jake I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "If you hurt my sister I'll kill you Jake no matter how good of a friend you are. "

He put me down on my feet. "Don't worry Bells I could never hurt Leah."

"Just make sure that stays true." I hugged Seth Colin and Brandy. Then I turned to Sam.

"Well Samuel it's good to see you." I laughed at the look on his face before I launched myself at him. He caught me with ease and I seemed to fit perfectly in his arms.

"Oh Bella Its good to have you home." He placed me down and kissed my forehead It seemed like heat zipped through me as your eyes locked once again. What was happening why was I feeling like my world had righted. I heard whispers behind me.

"do… you think?"

"I think…"

"What's going on." I pulled myself away from Sam when I heard my fathers voice. It was Leah who answered him.

"Charlie I think we need to have a tribal meeting." I turned to look at them. My father seemed to have went into shock.

"Sam" He growled. I saw Sam flinch the tiniest bit.

"What's going on." I demanded.

"Tonight there will be a tribal meeting it will all be explained then. My dad turned and left the room and me even more confused.

Sam POV

We had been sitting in the living room joking around when my world came to a stand still I heard her voice and we all looked up Bella was home but something unexpected happened I had imprinted on her how I had imprinted on Bella sweet little Bella I didn't know but I knew that my life would never be the same after tonight after this moment ever.

A/N Review please but no flames. HeHHHHHHhH


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

I stared after my dad after he left the room. I was so very confused what the hell had just happened. I turned to Sam I'm sure he could read the questions in my eyes. "What is going on." My voice was slightly shaky.

"Nothing" Sam seemed like he wanted to touch me. He seemed to have to keep him self pulled away from me. I looked at him funny even though I myself was having trouble keeping my hands to myself. Something almost seemed to draw me to him. I could almost feel the body heat that radiated off of him.

"So Bella." Leah called my attention away from Sam.

"Huh" I turned to her a blush encumbering my cheeks.

"What are you doing back Bells."

"Oh Well why don't we all sit down." I nodded to the couches in the middle of the living room. They all nodded there heads and we took seats Sam sitting near me with the others dispersed around the room. Leah on Jacob's lap.

"So Bells" Leah probed.

"Well." I wrung my hands. " As you all know my mother took me three years ago at thirteen. Well m and dad decided I would petition a judge for emancipation at Sixteen It took almost a year for the papers to come through but here I am." I took a small bow from were I was sitting. "But the real question is what's going on between the two of you." I stared at Leah and Jacob. An uncomfortable silence seemed to permeate the room.

"Um just wait till tonight ok Bells." Leah pleaded. I looked at her strangely.

"What does the meeting have to do with anything?" It was then that I felt Sam's hand on mine. I looked at him. My breath catching once again "Ok Seriously" I was starting to hyperventilate what is going on." I heard same take a deep breath beside me and I turned to look at him. He looked pained his eyes closed. It took all my will power to not reach out and stroke his cheek.

"Bella" his voice had taken on a pleading sound. "Please just wait." I just mutly nodded my head. I wondered what it could be that was causing him so much pain. I was slightly scared and wasn't sure were to turn. That's when I felt his arms go around me. It felt so right. I didn't want him to let me go. Finally I pulled out of his embrace and stared at the blank TV

"How about we watch a movie" I suggested. Leah nodded her head and I got down on my knees and went to the cabinet were I was sure the DVD's were still keep. I pulled the doors open. And pulled a selection out setting them down in front of me I had three. Romeo and Juliet. The Hangover and Sweet home Alabama. I showed the guys the selection and Leah started to jump up and down.

"Sweet home Alabama." All the guys groaned.

"No Bella you picked out all girl movies."

"Maybe that's because I'm a girl." I shot back."

"Please." Leah turned her puppy dog eyes on Jake and he looked like he knew he was a goner.

"Come one guys let them watch the movie." Jake said. Never taking his eyes off of Leah.

"Yeah guy's the movie's not that bad." Sam chimed in. I shot him a grateful look.

"You two are so whipped. Paul called out. Earning a scowl from Sam and Jacob. I didn't even try to find out what the Verdict was and stuck the DVD in the player curling back up on the couch. When the movie finished. Sam stood up and stretched I couldn't take my eyes off his rippling muscles.

"OK guys Its time to go." They all nodded there heads and stood up. We walked out of the house and towards the tribal fire were all the elders were gathered. I sat down on one of the charred logs and looked around me.

"Um aren't tribal meetings usually bigger. There was only one other person there a girl who was hugging Jared.

"No this is a privet meeting." Paul spoke up.

"Ok." I was totally out of the loop and so turned to Jared. "Jared to you plan on introducing me to your friend or am I just going to have to guess her name."

"Oh I'm sorry." Jared turned to the girl at his side. "Bella this is my girlfriend Kim, Kim this is Bella Chief Swan's daughter."

Kim smiled at me. "Its nice to meet you Bella." She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you to Kim." Just then my dad started to speak.

"As chief of this tribe it is my job to start this meeting." He turned to me. "Bella do you remember the old tribal tale about the cold one's." I nodded my head wondering were he was going to take this.

"Well," He nodded slightly to all the boys and the next thing I knew all of them had morphed into giant dogs the size of horses. I screamed and fell of the log I was sitting on. I was helped up by Leah. All the boys or wolves or whatever the hell they were ran off into the woods and came back moments later.

"What was that." I demanded.

"Bella the legend was true. The cold one's were vampire's and we are werewolf's." my dad told me. I stared at them wide-eyed before darkness descended over me. I'm not sure who caught me but I'm going to go with it having been Sam.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review also should Leah and Bella be wolfs.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight

Sam POV

I caught Bella as before she hit the ground. I looked around at the rest of the pack and the two girls. Chief Swan walked over to us. "Well that didn't go quit as I was expecting." He gave a slight chuckle though he looked down concernedly at Bella.

"I wonder how she'll take the whole imprint thing. Maybe she'll run from the room screaming." Paul Joked. I growled at him. I felt a soft touch on my arm and looked down to see Leah at my side.

"Sam maybe it's best if me and Kim are with you when you tell her." I nodded my head it might be a good idea to have someone who could explain things from the other side of the imprint.

"Ok Leah if you and Kim could come with me." I looked at Charlie who nodded.

"Leah put Kim in your room. Sam you can sleep in Seth's room. Put Bella in her room." I nodded my head and followed Leah back to Charlie's house. Leah and Seth lived there because her mom Sue was engaged to Charlie. I was still caring a slightly limp Bella in my arms though she had seemed to cuddle closer to me. When I opened the door I was met by Sue.

"Sam what are you doing is that Bella." She exclaimed wide eyed like she'd seen a ghost.

"Sue calm down." I steered the older woman to the couch well still keeping a tight grip on Bella. Once she was firmly ensconced on the couch I left the room to put Bella down on her bed. The bed held a slightly musty smell from its years of disuse but it would have to do. I placed her down gently taking her shoes and socks off and covering her with a blanket before brushing a kiss over her forehead. I shut the door softly and went back to the living room were Leah was making her mother a cup of Tea.

"Here mom." She handed the steaming cup to sue.

"Thanks Leah." Sue smiled at her gratefully. I sat down and turned to Sue.

"Ok Sue Bella came home she is emancipated and wants to live with Charlie. Well I imprinted on her." A look of delight came over her face.

"Oh Sam I'm so Happy for you." She hugged me to her and I let her.

"You im….imprinted on me. Y…you …..mean…This is all true." We whipped our heads around to see a stunned Bella standing in the door way.

Bella POV

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a room that I remembered from childhood but no memory of how I had gotten into said bed. I got out of the bed and tiptoed towards the door I heard voices on the other side. I walked to the living room door way but no one seemed to notice me. That's when I heard Sam talking to Sue . Well I imprinted on her."

I silently gasped I knew what imprinting meant and that also meant that the whole werewolf thing was true and not some sick joke that my subconscious had cooked up. You im….imprinted on me. Y…you …..mean…This is all true." I stuttered out. Almost sure that I was going to collapse on the spot.

"Bella." Sam's head and the heads of Sue Leah and Kim snapped to look at me. I tried to walk but only seemed to wobble. Sam was up in a heartbeat and by my side. He steered me to the couch keeping me upright. I sat down in a corner not sure what else to do.

"is that why I feel pulled to you." I whispered.

"Yes." Sam whispered just as softly. I felt scared and nauseous but it really didn't matter the only thing I wanted to know was one thing

"Do you love me."

"With all my heart." I could see the sincerity shining though his eyes.

"Good, " I leaned closer to him our lips only millimeters apart "Because I think I've loved you since I was thirteen." He gave a husky chuckle before leaning in that last millimeter and kissing me. The kiss taste like pine and chocolate and it sent electricity jolting though my body and made me feel as though everything was ok that my world was whole that my life had purpose. I heard cheering and wolf whistle's behindus.

I turned to Leah. "So then are you Jacob's imprint.

"Yeah." I then turned to Kim.

" And Jared's yours." She nodded her head.

"Jared Jacob and now Sam are the only one's so far that have imprinted." Leah informed me. I yawned. Stretching.

"Someone's tired." Sam teased all I could to was sleepily nod my head. He sweep me into his strong arms carrying me back to the bed I had just left. He sat me down and pulled the covers back I hurried under then. He bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. "I'll see you in the morning." He whispered before leaving the room and hutting the door behind him. I curled into a ball I felt cold with out Sam beside me. I heard my dad and Seth come in. I finally had enough I throw the chilled sheets off of me and went to Leah's room. I chucked at what I found Leah was curled up next to Jacob. I left the room and went to Seth's room.

I tiptoed to were Sam was sleeping. "Sam." I poked him.

He sat bolt upright. "Bella are you all right what's wrong.

"I can't sleep. Will you come with me to my room. "

A/N thanks for the reviews please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight.

Sam POV

I felt some one poke me and sat up looking blurry at the outline that I was sure was Bella. "Bella are you alright what's wrong." I knew that my voice sounded slightly panicked.

"I can't sleep. Will you come with me to my room." I looked at her shocked shaking my head not sure that I had heard her right.

"Excuse me."

"It's just that…" She shifted nervously from foot to foot. "I can't sleep." She nibbled on her lower lip. I took her slight hand in mine and looked up into her chocolate brown eyes. There is no way I could have said no to her not that I actually wanted to say no to her.

"Ok." I stood up my hand still holding hers and we tiptoed out of the room hoping to not wake up Seth.

Seth POV

What neither of them realized is that I had woken up the moment that Bella came into the room. I smiled to myself as I watched them interact with each other. I loved both of my sisters even if Bella wasn't technically my sister I would always think of her as one. I can't lie though as I listened to the conversation between Bella and Sam I couldn't help but feel Jealous. Both my sisters had found there inprints and I was by myself. I smiled sadly to myself as I drifted back to sleep.

Sam POV

We made it to her door. And she lead me over to the bed. She crawled in and I followed behind her she snuggled into my arms and I felt like I had came home. I drifted off to sleep an angel in my arms.

Bella POV

I woke up to the sun streaming in over my face and rolled over groaning I was not a morning person. I felt Sam's warm chest behind me and snuggled closer as I looked at the clock. The red luminescent numbers read. 7:20 but it was a weekend so I let my eyelids flutter shut once again. I was woken up by someone jumping on my bed. I opened my groggy eyes to find Leah on the end of my bed.

"Leah What are you doing."

"Waking you up its 10:30" She smiled at me. "Charlie was going to do it but I cut him off."

I rolled my eyes and sat up stretching my arms above my head. I nudged Sam. "Wake up." He just grumbled and rolled over. "Sam" I jabbed him harder.

"What" He growled pulling the pillow over his head.

"Don't growl at me." I half snapped half giggled. Leah was practically rolling off the bed laughing. He pulled the pillow off of his head and looked at me.

"What's going on" Just as he said that Leah laughed so hard she almost fell of the bed and Sam reached out and grabbed her around the waist pulling her back to the bed before she hit the hard floor.

"Don't you have your own girl keep your hands off mine." We heard a amused voice in the door way and all looked over to see Jacob there a grin on his face.

"Well unless you wanted an unconscious girlfriend I thought I would catch her before she hit the floor." Sam shot back.

"Ok, Ok boys simmer down." I pulled myself off the bed and went to the closet pulling down clothes for the day.

"Ok well I'm going to get ready I'll see you in a minuet Bells." I nodded my head. Leah stood up and went to the door dragging Jacob with her.

Sam had once again laid back and closed his eyes. I picked up a pillow and chucked it at his head. "Wake up."

"Fine, fine" he grumbled getting out of bed. We both dressed and made our way to breakfast. After breakfast and many odd looks from my father and giggles from Leah we went over to Sam's house to hang out. Now I had been to Sam's house before of course but never when it was just Sam's house.

"Have you ever thought of painting the place." I asked Sam after going from room to room and looking in them all. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He bent down and I could feel his hot breath against my ear and already over heated skin

"Paint whatever you want." I turned in his arms smiling at him beforeI kissed him lightly. "Thanks." Just then I looked over at Leah who had an odd look on her face.

"Leah are you ok."

"No I feel really hot." There was sweat pouring down her face. Just then I started to go light headed. It felt like my skin was burning off like my body temperature had just risen a hundred degree's I saw Leah crumble to the ground being caught by Jacob moments before I myself was lost to unconsciousness.

Leah POV

I was sweating bullets what was going on I felt so weak I feel and the last thing I remember is being caught in Jacob's arms as I was caught in Black.

Sam POV

I couldn't believe what was going on The girls were werewolf's they were about to shift what was going on. I put Bella down on couch and Jacob sat Leah down. What were we going to do. I quickly transformed into my wolf form calling the rest of the wolf pack to me. This was a development no one was expecting.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own twilight

Charlie's Pov

I heard the wolf call go up, Seth quickly went outside and morphed into his wolf form charging towards Sam's house. I went out to the porch and saw Billy in his wheel chair out on his porch. "What do you think is going on?" He called across to me.

"I'm not sure but it must be big look how fast the wolves are running, I'm sure I'm be apprised as soon as everything settles." Billy nodded his head as we both turned to watch the boys head to the woods. Sam and Jacob where in front of them and it seemed that they were both carrying something in their arms. That's when I noticed it was the girls.

"Sue," I called into the house. "Get out here." I could figure out what was going on now one off our legends was about to be torn apart somehow two females where shifting and the pack would get a new Alpha in moments. I turned to look at Billy and he looked at me it was almost as if we were thinking the same thing. Maybe this was why Jacob had been so reluctant to take up the Alpha role somehow his wolf knew that it wasn't his role to take even as the Elders tried to push it on him.

Just as Sue came on to the porch we heard to new wolf howls go up and then Seth came running up the path, he ran into the house and the next thing the three of us knew he was running out two sets of clothes in his hands. I guess I was right Bella and Leah and shifted and the pack had gained two new members.

"Oh Charlie not our girls," Sue half sobbed burring her face half in my chest as I hugged her close to me.

"Shh Sue honey call down," I soothed rubbing her back, "they have the current Alpha what will turn out to be the Beta and the rest of the pack behind them they will be fine." Now I just had to convince myself of that fact.

Sam POV

As I let off the wolf call I turned to Jacob. "Jake we need to get them to the woods before they transform in the house," He nodded silently as I transformed back into my original form and picked up Bella gently he picked up Leah and we walked out my back door being met by a bunch of confused pack member's. Me and Jake carried the girls into the woods sitting them down gently on the ground as we both stepped back and morphed into our wolf forms.

"What's going on?" Brady asked as he watched the two girls.

"It looks like the legend that says no girl can transform is wrong." I pointed out.

"Whoa does that mean Bella will be our new Alpha as Charlie was the Alpha of the last pack and as we thought girls couldn't morph that would make Jake the Alpha."

We all turned to look at each other. "It makes sense I mean Jake you never felt the need to take over after you shifted. " I pointed out.

"Yeah I think Bella will make a great Alpha." Wolf Jacob smirked and I let out a barking laugh. The girls transformed before us. One totally white wolf with only a black patch down her stomach, and one sandy brown wolf with white tips on her ears. Me and Jake stepped forward as Leah and Bella let out twin howls. We nuzzled our respective partners.

"What's going on?" Bella asked I could hear the fear in her voice.

"It looks like you're a wolf to along with Leah," Jacob smirked.

"Ha take that," Leah triumphed finally able to get back at us for making fun of her for not being a wolf.

"Ah you may be a wolf babe but I'll always be better," Jake taunted his imprint.

"Jake stop taunting Leah," I could hear the timber even in my mind of the first Alpha command Bella every gave.

She looked shocked that it worked. "Whoa what happened?"

"Let's change you back then we'll talk. I suggested. I turned to Seth, "hey will you get Bella and Leah some clothes." He nodded and was gone, he came back a moment later with two sets of clothing.

"Um boys how do we turn back?" Bella quarried.

"Just think about changing back but first lets go behind this tree. I nodded to Jacob as we both went out of the forest and came back changed back and in clothing I held Bella's clothes and Jake held Leah's as we led the girls behind different trees for privacy. I laid Bella's clothes down and Jake laid Leah's down and we swiftly left.

Jake's POV

Well I guess I know why I never wanted to be Alpha, because I was never met to be Alpha I couldn't believe my imprint was a wolf ,or that my best friend was one but I think the pack will survive with two female wolf's I actually think we will be stronger because of it.

Leah's POV

I morphed back and looked over at Bella we both had looks of bewilderment on our faces as we changed into our clothes. I knew that Bella was Alpha even if she didn't I recognized the Alpha voice from the number of times Sam had used it on the boys.

"Well Bells looks like we're more special than we thought, the legends can't even hold us back."

"Hell yeah girl, we've always been better than those boys." She smirked as we high fived. Now just to figure out how the guys where actually going to take being led by a female, and how the tribe would also take being led by a female when Charlie died it would be the first time in history that this had ever happened.

I came out from behind the tree and locked eyes with Jake for the first time in my human form since I transformed and my world stood still. Whoa a double imprint something else to add to the record books. I looked over at Bella and Sam and realized the same thing had happened to them. We were going to turn this tribe on its head.

Bella's POV

In the last two days I'd came home found out the legends of our tribe are true been imprinted on by the guy that I've had a crush on since I was thirteen and now turned into a giant wolf, could my life get any weirder? As I came out from behind the tree's I looked into Sam's eyes once again and felt the same pull I'd felt for him the first time I locked eyes on his, yep defiantly just got weirder.

"So boys you going to tell me what's going on?" I locked eyes with each and every one of them; they all seemed to squirm in place almost like they had to do something but didn't want to. "I don't have all day boys."

Sam cleared his throat and I looked at him expectantly, "Well Bella honey it seems you're the new Alpha of the pack which essentially means you run the back and Jake will be your Beta or I will be your Bata if Jake still refuses to take the role."

My head was spinning, "What do you mean unless Jake refuse's to take the role?"

"Well you see we all thought he was supposed to take the Alpha role from Sam who held it as the first of us to shift but he never wanted to it seems because you where the true Alpha and true next leader of the tribe." Sam looked into my eyes I felt my world start to spin.

"Sam I think I'd like to go home now please this is just to much to take in." I felt Sam's arms around me steading me.

This was going to take some getting used to that was for sure.

A/N sorry, sorry this story kind of got forgotten in real life stuff thanks to all those that reviewed and please review if you want more as that's the only way I'll update I have so little free time I don't want to update something no one is reading. Please no flames.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

My mind was spinning with everything that had just happened, me and Leah locked ourselves in my room, "So do you think Jake will take the Bata role," I asked her as we sat on my bed knees pulled to our chests trying to process everything.

She took a deep breath, letting the air out in one long movement, "I can't honestly say I think he'd make a good Beta to you, What do you think?" Her eyes locked with mine and I tried to stop the spinning of my mind.

"I think it would be better for the pack if Jake is the Beta as me and Sam are imprints and having an imprinted couple as the two leaders could get messy." Leah nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to get Jake to come in here is that ok?" I nodded and she headed towards the door opening it. "Jacob can you come in here?"

I heard his footfalls and then he was in my doorway, "What can I do for you two girls?" he grinned that wolfish grin that was always part of him.

"I stood up straightening my clothes. "We were wondering if you were going to take the role of the Beta me and Leah agree its for the best but we're not going to push it on you," I looked at him steadily and he looked back at me. I could see the decision warring behind his eyes.

He bit his lip, "Ok Bella I'll do it I'll be your Beta," I sighed in relief and walked up to him enveloping him in a hug.

"Thank you Jake."

I moved back and Leah leapt into his arms kissing him soundly. "I love you Jacob Black," she smiled pulling back from him and I saw the smile lit up his face and I knew all past indecision was now wiped from his mind.

I felt all the energy draining from me, the events of the day finally catching up to me. "I think I'm going to take a nap," I tried to stifle my yawn.

"Bella, lay down," Jake ordered and I scowled at him. "I'm going to make Leah lay down to," I looked over at Leah she was scowling to but she herself looked like she was about to collapse. I couldn't argue I could barely stay standing straight. I just collapsed on the bed and curled up under the covers as Leah and Jake left the room I felt my heavy lids flutter closed.

Jacob POV

I lead Leah out of the room as I looked over at Bella now in an exhausted sleep, I originally wasn't to thrilled about taking the Beta position but the girls needed me there and I would do anything for the two of them, as the minutes ticked by I got more comfortable in my new role.

"Come on Leah you need to lay do," she was leaning heavily against my arm and almost asleep, I was the only thing holding her up.

"Not tired," the words were mumbled together. I chuckled and scooped her up in my arms, and contrary to her words she snuggled her head into my shoulder and dropped off to sleep. I passed Sam as I carried Leah into her room.

"Bella's asleep why don't you go in there," I whispered not wanting to disturb Leah. I passed Sue and Charlie and nodded my head in acknowledgment to them but not stopping to talk. I laid Leah on her bed and covered her with the blankets before going back into the living room. "Seth I want you to go and patrol take Paul with you," he could hear the order in my voice and quickly complied.

"So I see you took the Beta role," I turned to see Sam leaning against Bella's bedroom door, I sighed and looked at him steadily.

"The girls thought it was for the best," he just nodded his head and headed back into Bella's room I felt the exhaustion washing over my own body and made my way back into Leah's room. I curled up beside her and gathered her into my arms allowing sleep to overtake me.

Sam POV

I went back into Bella's room after talking to Jacob, it would be odd no longer being in charge and I'd talk to Bella when she woke up but I would respect her decision, I watched her sleep she looked so peaceful like an angle with a chestnut halo. I slipped into bed beside her and gathered her closer to me. The day had been long and surprises keep cropping up. I finally let sleep overcome me.

**A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed and please review. I'm moving this to M because I have no idea where it could go and I want to cover all bases. Also go and check out my other Sam Bella story Bella's Reservation. And also my new Jacob /Bella story past pain Brings future happiness. Reviews equal faster updates. **


End file.
